


Beautiful Boy

by b4_00ll



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AWOOGA, F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Non Despair, Non Despair AU, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b4_00ll/pseuds/b4_00ll
Summary: Hajime Hinata and Nagito Komaeda are highschool students at Hope’s Peak Academy. What shenanigans will these two get into? Will they fall in love? Maybe... 😏(Highschool au) (non-despair au)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	1. Bad influence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I hope you enjoy this! I plan to keep writing many chapters. ALSO, just so you know I’m too lazy to use honorifics (like -kun, -chan, -san, etc.) so let us pretend they are there, yes?  
> (I’m not super great at fluff but I’m trying🏃)  
> \- Scooby <3

———  
“Good morning, Hinata! Isn’t it a hopeful day? Look at that beautiful sun out there!” Nagito declared.  


He had just sat down in his seat behind Hajime for their first class of the day. Only a few people were in the room, as class still didn’t start for another 10 minutes.  


Speaking of firsts, it was their first day of the new school year, on a Monday, mot . Nagito always liked these days, he liked the buzz of excitement for the new year. 

Hajime, however, did not like this day. At all. During the summer months, he would stay up late and then sleep until noon. While he did try to go to bed early the night before, he still only fell asleep at 1am. Waking up at 6am afterwards was unpleasant, to say the least. 

Now, Nagito’s chipper attitude was pissing him off. 

He’d been like that when they were first years, as well. Komaeda wasn’t exactly friendly, but he wasn’t shy.  


Before Hajime really knew him, he thought he was absolutely crazy. Well... he may still think he’s kind of crazy, but not in an awful way. 

“-and then I asked him what his ultimate was and the taller one was very shy! I like quite a few of the new underclassmen, their talents are just so amazing!” Komaeda was rambling. He often spoke about talents and hope and ultimates, which got on Hajime’s nerves. 

“Komaeda! Can you just shhhh?” Hajime held his finger to Nagito’s lips, which startled him into a silence. Hajime pulled away, trying not to blush at the fact he’d just touched his friend’s lips. 

“Aw, is someone not a morning person?” Nagito chuckled. 

“No,” Hajime grumbled at him, turning back around in his seat. He heard Nagito hum, thoughtfully. 

“Well, then, come get coffee with me,” Nagito stood from his seat and hovered over Hajime’s. The brunette gave him a puzzled look. 

“Huh?” 

“Let’s go off campus and get coffee.” 

“Right now?” 

“Yes, Hinata.” Nagito smiled at him. 

“But...what about class?” 

“It’s just going to be introduction type stuff. Tedious, really. Come on!” Nagito placed his frigid hand on Hajime’s forearm, nearly causing him to flinch. Hajime had never skipped class before, but he supposed Nagito was right. 

“...fine. But you’re a horrible influence on me, y’know that?” Hajime stood as well. The taller boy only rolled his eyes and chuckled, leading Hajime out of the classroom.

The two walked down the bustling hallways and headed towards the back entrance. Hajime had been totally unaware that you could just walk out of the school, and that there weren’t any teachers watching or anything. 

“Do you do this often?” Hajime gawked at his friend as they headed across the street. 

“Not really. I usually just stay home if I don’t feel like coming.” Nagito just shrugged, avoiding eye contact.  


Hajime did recall that the previous year Komaeda had been frequently absent. Like he barely ever showed up. He wondered what his parents thought of these absences.  


Come to think of it, Hajime had known Nagito for a whole year and he’d never met his parents. Last year, they’d always been in school friends, never hanging out outside.

Hajime realized that this was the first time he’d ever been with Nagito off school grounds. 

“Hey, Komaeda? What’re your parents like?” Nagito visibly tensed up next to him. 

“Ah-Well, you don’t want to hear about them, Hinata! There’s nothing to tell! Anyways, here we are!” Hinata was nearly stunned at how Nagito switched the conversation so quickly.  


He decided that the other boy obviously didn’t want to talk about it, so he wouldn’t pry. And besides, they were at their destination.

Nagito had taken him to a small, local coffee shop. From first glance, it only looked like a book shop, but there was a smaller sign that pointed out the cafe within it. Hajime hadn’t ever been there. 

“Here we are! This place is my favourite,” Nagito stated as he opened the door for Hajime. A little bell jingled, alerting the employees of their arrival. 

The inside was very homey. It smelled like coffee, cinnamon, and old books. Hajime inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. When he reopened them, Nagito was staring at him with amusement. The brunette blushed in embarrassment. 

“You seem to be in a better mood now,” Nagito noted. Hajime just rolled his eyes and looked away. 

“Yeah, whatever. Should we order?” Nagito nodded. The two approached the counter and Hajime scanned over the menu.  


It was pretty standard for a coffee shop, maybe a little more limited. He didn’t mind, though, as long as they had something sweet. 

They ordered their drinks, Komaeda a black coffee and Hajime a caramel latte, and found a seat. The table was fit snuggly in the corner, away from the other tables. 

“Thanks for taking me here, Nagito,” Hajime said, taking a sip from his coffee. Nagito only stared at him, his green-grey eyes wide. Hajime gave him a puzzled look. 

“You...You just called me Nagito?” Hajime blinked in surprise. He supposed he had used his friend’s first name. 

“Ah-I guess. Sorry-“ 

“Don’t apologize! You can call trash like me whatever you’d like!” Nagito beamed. Hajime leaned forward and flicked Nagito in between the eyes.

The white haired boy jumped, and covered the spot on his head. 

“Hey! What was that for?!” 

“You can’t say things like that, it’s not good for you,” Hajime scowled at him. Nagito blinked in confusion. 

“But- it’s true?” Hajime rolled his eyes. 

“It isn’t! If you were trash, I wouldn’t have wanted to hang out with you today, right?” Nagito seemed to consider this. 

“I suppose...” 

“Yeah, so cut it out,” he patted the other boys shoulder. 

“Can I call you Hajime, then?” Hajime raised an eyebrow at him. 

“No.” 

“Huh?! That’s not fair!” Nagito yelped. The brunette just laughed. 

“I’m joking, Nagito. Sure, you can call me Hajime.” Nagito grinned, causing Hajime to roll his eyes. They settled into a comfortable silence as they finished up their drinks. 

Hajime’s eyes flicked down to his phone, where he noticed the time. 

“We should probably go back, now. Class will be over soon and we should make it to second period.” Nagito nodded in agreement and stood, tossing his empty drink in the trash. 

“I’m...I’m glad we could hang out, Hajime,” Nagito mumbled quietly as the two boys exited the building. Hajime looked over at him in surprise. 

“Yeah...me too.” Nagito smiled at him and looked away. Hajime’s eyes lingered on the other boy’s side profile.  


He couldn’t help but think how beautiful he was. Wait...beautiful?! Hajime shook the thought away. He couldn’t think Nagito was beautiful. Chiaki was beautiful. Sonia was beautiful.  


Not...Nagito Komaeda.

“I-I’ll see you later, Nagito. I think I’ll head to my locker before class,” Hajime muttered. Nagito gave him an unreadable look before nodding. 

“Okay, Hajime. See you.” He gave a slight wave before making his way down the hall. Hajime sighed and leaned against the wall.

He was being ridiculous, it was perfectly normal to think your bro was good looking. Yep. Total bros.

Despite his conflicted inner thoughts, Hajime smiled. He really did have a nice time with Nagito, and he hoped they would do it again. 

Maybe he’d see if he wanted to hang out again tomorrow. 


	2. Luck and Car Rides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took FOREVER because I had written it and then BOOM I accidentally deleted it.  
> Anyways, the song that they listen to is Seventeen by Sharon Von Etten, it’s actually one of my favourites.  
> I hope you enjoy !!  
> \- Scooby <3

———  
“Hey, Nagito! Wait up!” Komaeda stopped walking and turned at the sound of his name. Hajime had spotted him leaving the school after class and was running after him. 

The brunette finally caught up and took a moment to catch his breathe, the cold, fall air stinging his lungs a bit. When he looked up, Nagito was staring at him with a look of amusement. 

“Where’s the fire, Hajime?” He teased. Hajime blushed a bit and straightened. 

“Sh-shut up! I was trying to catch up with you. You walk so damn fast.” Nagito just laughed at this. 

“Sorry, Hajime. What can I do for you?” Hajime blinked. 

“Huh? Nothing.” 

“Nothing? Why’d you come running up like that, then?” Nagito asked, puzzled. Hajime seemed to blush a bit. 

“Ah-well-I was just seeing what you were doing after school, in case you wanted to hang out again,” Hajime grumbled, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Nagito raised his eyebrow. 

“You want to hang out with me?” 

Hajime nearly face palmed. Great. He must’ve misread the situation, and maybe Nagito didn’t want to be his friend at all. 

“Well, yeah, we hung out yesterday so I just thought...Forget about it if you don’t want to.” Nagito’s eyes widened and he started frantically waving his hands. 

“Oh, no! I was just surprised that someone like you would want to hang out with trash as lowly as me!” 

Hajime scowled. He tried not to be annoyed when Nagito said things like that, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Nagito! Of course I want to hang out with you because you’re not trash!” Hajime snapped. Nagito flinched at his tone.

“Ah....well, I’d like to hang out with you Hajime.” 

“Okay, good. Let’s go,” Hajime mumbled.  


Nagito followed as he led them to the parking lot. Hinata stopped in front of his car, a beat up thing that he had inherited from his father. Nagito stopped short and gave the car a wary look. 

“Hajime...I’m afraid I can’t get in the car,” Nagito said, nervously. Hajime scrunched his nose in confusion. 

“Why not?” 

“Well, my luck would cause us to crash and...” Nagito trailed off with an unreadable expression. He played with the hem of his jacket, avoiding eye contact with Hajime. 

“What do you mean? I thought you had good luck?” Nagito looked back up at him, a suddenly intense look on his face. 

“I have luck. It can be good or bad. For the bad luck I have, good comes of it. It’s not as simple as good luck,” he spat. Hajime raised his eyebrows at the other boys aggression. 

“Okay, okay. So...if something unlucky happened to you right now we wouldn’t crash?” Hajime asked, beginning to dig into his backpack. 

“I-not necessarily, I suppose...maybe? But, Hajime, I don’t see how that could happen-“ Hajime unscrewed the top of his water bottle and splashed it on Nagito.  


The white haired boy inhaled sharply at the ice water running down him. He stood there, shocked and frozen for a moment. 

“Ha-Hajime! You- You...Why would you do that?!” Nagito yelped. Hajime fought back the urge to smile. 

“There! Now something unlucky happened to you so you’re good to get in the car before you freeze to death!” Hajime grinned at him and unlocked the car, pointing at it expectedly. 

“But, Hajime, that’s not really how-“ 

“Just get in the damn car, Komaeda.” Nagito sighed and slid into the passenger seat. Hajime got in as well and started the car.  


From the corner of his eye he noticed Nagito shivering. He sighed and pulled an extra hoodie from the backseat. 

“Take off your jacket and put this on.” Hajime shoved the hoodie at the other boy. Nagito smiled. 

“Oh no, Hajime, I couldn’t! I’m just fine like this-“ Nagito was interrupted by the the hoodie being thrown at his head. He peeled it off to see a stern looking Hajime staring at him.  


Nagito sighed and slid off his wet jacket, replacing it with the soft hoodie. Hajime blushed a little at seeing Nagito in his clothes.  


Although Nagito was taller, he was a lot thinner than Hajime, so it was as if the hoodie swallowed him up. Nagito’s cheeks turned a little red as he glanced at Hajime. 

“Thank you, Hajime. You really are too kind to me.” Hajime turned away in embarrassment. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let’s just get going,” Hajime said.  


He put the car into drive when he realized he didn’t exactly know where they were going yet. Nagito looked at him expectantly. 

“Uh, what do you wanna do?” Hajime asked. Nagito only shrugged. 

“We can do whatever you want, Hajime.” The brunette considered this. His father was away on business, and his mother was visiting her sister for a couple of days. 

“We could go hang out at my house or something?” He suggested. Nagito looked surprised for a moment before nodding. 

Hajime took his foot off the break and began driving. 

“Do you have music in here?” Nagito asked after a couple of minutes of silence. Hajime snorted. 

“Of course there’s music, you can connect your phone.” He passed Nagito the aux cord. Nagito plugged it in and started looking for something to play. 

A song filled the car’s speakers, one that Hajime didn’t recognize. That wasn’t uncommon, though, as Hajime didn’t really listen to music that much. 

Nagito quietly hummed along with the opening lines of the song. The brunette continued to drive, smiling slightly at Nagito’s company.  


He had to admit, he really enjoyed being around the other boy, even though they were kind of opposites. 

“Downtown hotspots. Halfway up the street. I used to be free, I used to be seventeen,” Nagito softly sang along to the chorus of the song.  


Hajime felt his face heat up. Nagito was no Ibuki when it came to singing, and to be quite honest, his voice was sounded like he smoked a pack a day, but in a nice, raspy way.  


Hajime cleared his throat. 

“I didn’t know you liked to sing.”  


Nagito, glanced up, seeming to realize he had been singing aloud. 

“Ah, I don’t really, it’s not exactly a talent of mine,” He chuckled lightly. Hajime nodded with understanding. They continued to listen to the song. 

“Here we are,” Hajime announced as he pulled into his driveway. The two boys got out of the car and rushed through the cold air to the front door.  


The temperature had dropped steadily as the afternoon sun got lower in the sky. Hajime wondered if it would snow. His thoughts were interrupted by Nagito.

“Your home is very lovely, Hajime!” Nagito stated cheerfully as they stepped into the kitchen. Hajime made a face. 

“You’ve only seen one room.” Nagito didn’t seem to be listening, as he was looking around. 

“My rooms upstairs, come on,” Hajime said. Nagito followed him up the staircase and down a hallway.  


They stopped in front of Hajime’s room, but he paused with his hand on the doorknob. 

“Uh, so...my room is kinda messy...” Hajime mumbled. Nagito gave him an amused look. 

“I’m sure it can’t be _that_ messy,” Nagito chuckled.  


The brunette sighed and opened the door. Nagito tried not to gawk. Hajime was...not kidding.  


There were random things strewn about everywhere. It wasn’t exactly filthy, but very, very disorganized. 

“So it’s...pretty messy,” Nagito said, simply. Hajime laughed embarrassedly. 

“Yeah, uh, sorry.” 

“Oh, no, Hajime! It’s quite alright! It’s not like someone like me had any room to judge,” Nagito shrugged.  


Hajime rolled his eyes and lightly slapped Nagito’s arm, who just grinned sheepishly. 

“Do you wanna play Mario Kart or something?” Hajime asked. 

“I’ve never played, but sure.” Hajime’s mouth dropped open in surprise. 

“You’ve _never_ played Mario Kart?” Nagito shrugged. 

“Nope! Why play? I’m not the ultimate gamer.” 

“Well, you don’t _need_ an to be an ultimate gamer to play. Besides, maybe I’ll win for once playing against you instead of the actual ultimate gamer,” Hajime chuckled.

They went downstairs to the living room and settled next to each other on the couch.  


Hajime tried not to blush as he realized that Nagito’s knee was nearly touching his own. 

“Um, okay so all we’re doing is racing so just don’t get hit by stuff, okay?” Hajime briefly explained. Nagito snorted. 

“Amazing instructions, Hajime!” 

“Shut up! You get the point...” Hajime mumbled. The two chose their characters and started the game. The screen counted down. 3...2...1...Go! 

**Approximately 15 minutes later**

“What the hell?!” Hajime groaned in frustration as he lost to Nagito for the millionth time. 

“Sorry, Hajime, but I am the ultimate lucky student, after all.” Hajime glared at him. 

“You’re _lucky_ that I don’t kick your ass with those snarky comments you made while racing!” 

“Hey! I was just getting into the game!” 

The two boys stared with annoyance at each other before bursting out with laughter.  


After a few minutes, Nagito wheezed, trying to catch his breathe. 

“Ah- Its getting late. I should probably leave...”

Hajime checked his phone, realizing that it was nearly 8:00pm.

“Oh, yeah. Here, I’ll drive you.” Hajime stood and began walking through the house, Nagito following close behind.

The brunette grabbed his keys off the table and opened the door. 

“Oh...” Hajime said in shock.

There was a surprising amount of snow on the ground, and there was more lightly falling from the clouds. 

“How unfortunate! Snow this early in the year,” Komaeda exclaimed. 

“I, uh...I don’t really know how to drive in this type of weather...” Hajime admitted. He was fairly new to driving, and he’d never driven on snow or ice before. 

“Oh, that’s okay, Hajime! I can walk, my house is actually only a couple neighborhoods over-“ 

“What? No way, It’s freezing!” Hajime began. “...You could stay here if you want to?”  


Nagito widened his eyes. 

“Like...overnight?” Hajime rolled his own eyes. 

“Yes, overnight. I mean, if that’s okay with your parents.” Nagito gave him a confused look for a moment. 

“Oh! Ah- I’m sure they...won’t mind. Are you sure I won’t bother you staying here? It’s really no trouble for me to just walk...” Hajime flicked a piece of Komaeda’s hair. 

“Of course I won’t mind, that’s why I suggested it. Now come on, let’s go upstairs.” Hajime gestured for the white haired boy to follow him.  


For a moment, Hajime felt...nervous. He wasn’t sure why, he’d had his friends sleep over before.  


He shook the feeling away and continued to lead Komaeda upstairs. 


	3. Falling out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry for not posting!   
> Hope you enjoy!   
> \- Scooby <3

———

“Okay so...do you wanna watch a movie?” Hajime asked when they had gotten in his room.

Nagito wasn’t paying attention. He was kicking some of the clothes that were on the floor into a pile in the corner. 

“Hey, Nagito.” The white haired boy looked up, as if he’d been spacing out. 

“Oh, whatever you want to do, Hajime.” 

Hajime sat down on the bed and opened his laptop. He scrolled through Netflix before picking a random series.   
  
Nagito abandoned his half-assed attempt at sneakily cleaning Hajime’s room and sat down beside him. 

The two boys sat against the back board of Hajime’s bed, their hips almost touching. The show was some sort of comedy, and it made them laugh from time to time.   


Besides that, they sat in a comfortable silence. After a few episodes, Hajime began yawning. 

“We should probably go to sleep, since there’s school tomorrow,” Nagito said. Hajime nodded and stood to begin getting ready for bed. 

“Ah- Hajime...could I borrow some pajamas?” Komaeda asked awkwardly. Hajime felt his face heat up a bit, but nodded. 

“Oh, uh, sure.” He dug into his drawers, pulling out a hoodie and some sweat pants. His tossed them to the other boy who was sat on the bed. 

“I’ll be right back,” Hajime called as he walked down the hall to his bathroom. He quickly slipped on some shorts and a t-shirt. Hajime stared at himself in the mirror for a moment.   


There were butterflies in his stomach, like the they described in movies and such. He shook his head. God, he needed to stop acting weird.

He was just chilling with his bro! Nothing more. Nope, he didn’t think Nagito was attractive at all. 

Hajime sighed and walked back to his room, pushing the door open. 

Komaeda was in the middle of pulling his borrowed shirt over his head, so it was only covering his arms. He locked eyes with Hajime. 

Hajime’s eyes flitted to his bare chest. The other boy was quite thin and pale, but he found that he...liked it. 

“Ah! Sorry...” He awkwardly looked away. 

“Oh, it’s alright, Hajime! We’re both guys, after all,” Nagito quickly pulled the shirt on all the way. Hajime’s clothes looked baggy on Nagito, making him look almost cute. 

“Right...Uh, anyways I can sleep on the floor.” Nagito gave him a bewildered look. 

“It’s your bed, Hajime! _I’ll_ sleep on the floor.” 

“You’re the guest, you should have the bed.” 

“But Hajime, someone like me shouldn’t take the bed from you!” 

“Whatever! We can both take the bed, alright?” Komaeda’s face turned a bit red. 

“Are you...sure?” Hajime’s face also turned red. 

“Um, sure. Here’s a blanket for you.” The brunette chucked a blanket at Komaeda, causing it to land on his head. He laughed a bit and sat on the bed. 

Hajime joined him and laid down, trying to ignore the awkwardness. 

“Y’know, Hajime. I don’t think the snow was unfortunate. I think that it was good luck,” Nagito spoke up. 

“How do you mean?” 

“I got to spend extra time with you!” He turned over to face Hajime and grinned. Hajime couldn’t hold back a smile. 

“‘Night, Hajime.” 

“Good night, Nagito.” 

Hajime turned over onto his back and stared at the dark ceiling. He brought his hand up to his lips where a smile was still pasted. 

Hajime had never felt so close to a friend, not even Chiaki or Fukuhiko. 

He enjoyed feeling the weight of someone next to him, with their bodies were just inches apart. 

With that thought, he drifted into sleep. 

———

Hajime woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He groggily reached to his nightstand for it, snatching it up. 

“‘Mmhello?” He mumbled into it, still half asleep. 

“Bro! Did you hear that we have a snow day? Sick, right?! And so early in the year!” Souda’s voice blared into Hajime’s ear. 

“Ah, cool.” He heard Souda chuckle on the line. 

“I’ll let ya go back to sleep, I know you’re not a morning person! Talk to ya later, bro!” With that, he hung up. Hajime sighed and cracked open his eyes.   


Suddenly remembering the previous day, he turned over to face Komaeda...but he wasn’t there. Hajime sat up and looked around. Nagito wasn’t anywhere to be seen. 

The brunette sighed and got out of bed. He quietly walked downstairs and peeked into the living room. Nagito was sat the couch, screwing around on his phone. 

“Good morning.” Nagito jumped in surprise, whipping his head around to face the other boy. 

“Oh! Hello, Hajime, did you sleep well? The school called this morning and said that there was a snow day, so I figured you wanted to sleep in,” Nagito smiled at him.   


Hajime nearly blushed at how domestic this all felt. He cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“Uh, thanks. How long have you been up?” 

“Oh, since around 4. I don’t usually sleep in.” Hajime blinked at him. 

“That early?” Nagito grinned sheepishly. 

“Ah, yes?” 

Hajime shook his head with disbelief. 

“So, Hajime...?” Nagito started, apprehensively. 

“Yeah?” 

“This is kind of strange to ask, and you totally don’t have to do anything for trash like me, but I was wondering if you had any Tylenol or something?”   


Hajime made a confused face at the other boy’s hesitation to ask him. He was acting as if Hajime was scary, or something. 

“Yeah, sure. Why, are you okay?” The brunette suddenly felt a twinge of worry. Nagito waved his hands dismissively. 

“Ah-yes! I just take medication regularly and since I couldn’t go home last night...” he trailed off. Hajime blinked at him. 

“What do you take medication for?” 

“Wow, Hajime, you’re very nosy.” Nagito looked away, his tone with a slight bite. Taken aback, Hajime shrugged. 

“Fine, fine, you don’t have to tell me. I’ll go grab you the Tylenol.” 

He wandered into the bathroom and grabbed the half-full bottle of pain killers. Hajime sighed and walked back out.   


He was concerned for Nagito, and he was wondering why the other boy was in pain. Nagito was quite thin and he did look pretty...disheveled most of the time. 

“Here.” Hajime tossed the bottle to Nagito, who clumsily caught it. 

“Thank you, Hajime.” 

“Uh, yeah. Anyways, what do you want to do?” Nagito popped two pills in his mouth and swallowed them dry. He shrugged. 

“Whatever you want.” Hajime frowned at him. 

“You said that last time! Why don’t you choose?” Nagito bit his lip in thought, such a small action. It did, however, make Hajime blush. 

“We could watch a movie again?” Hajime nodded and grabbed the tv remote. Nagito settled on the floor, his back leaning against the couch. 

The brunette sat on the couch, so that Nagito was nearly under him. He pulled up netflix and chose a movie.

Hajime felt his eyes being pulled towards  the other boys hair. He’d never seen anyone with that hair colour before, white with light, warm, brownish tips. 

He wondered if Nagito had dyed it, and that’s how it was that colour. On the contrary, you’d think that if it was bleached it would be damaged, but it looked impossibly soft.   


Hajime just wanted to reach out and- 

“Hajime, what are you doing?” Nagito yelped a bit as Hajime put his hand on top of his head. Hajime pulled away, embarrassed that he had done it without thinking. 

“Ah-uh-sorry...” Hajime mumbled, his face turning red. Nagito chuckled at him. 

“You can touch it if you want, I don’t mind.”He turned back around and continued watching the movie. Hajime put his hand back on the other boys head.   


His hair was incredibly soft and fluffy, like a cloud. He started gently twisted the curls around, until he started braiding. 

Hajime remembered how he thought that learning to braid was stupid. He didn’t have long enough hair so why should he?   


His mother, however, said that it was an important skill to have, so she taught him. 

Now, he’d braided Nagito’s fluffy hair into two little braids. It was quite cute, actually. 

Hajime tried not to blush at his own thoughts. 

Nagito reached up and brushed his pale fingers against the braids. A small smile spread across his face as he turned to look at Hajime. 

“That’s quite impressive, Hajime. I bet you get all the girls.” Hajime cleared his throat awkwardly, his face turning scarlet. 

“Ah-uh-no, not really.” 

“You don’t have your eye on anyone?”

“I-well-I guess not. Why do you want to know, anyway?” Hajime asked, annoyed. Komaeda just chuckled lightly. 

“Isn’t that what friends talk about?” Hajime blinked. He supposed that was what friends did. 

“Oh...I guess. Do you like anyone?” Nagito averted his gaze from the other boys’ face. A slight smile graced his lips. 

“Well...I suppose there’s someone. But I’m sure they don’t like me back.” Hajime felt an odd drop in his stomach.   


Nagito liked someone? Who did he like? He wondered if it was any of the girls in their class. 

“Who?!” Hajime almost shouted. He snapped his mouth close, surprised at his own outburst. Komaeda looked at him in shock.

“Oh-uh-well you didn’t tell me who you like so why would I tell you?” Hajime frowned. 

“Can’t you just describe them?” He asked. Nagito sighed and turned back to face the screen. 

“Well, they’re shorter than me, but only by a little bit. And they have brown, spiky hair.They act all tough and unbothered, but I really think that they care, in their own way. To be honest, their kind of a stereotypical tsundere.” 

Hajime felt a pang of jealously within him, and also confusion. He didn’t know anyone like that. 

“Are they in our class?” Hajime asked. Nagito turned, a look of hurt on his face. 

“Yes, Hajime, they’re in our class. You know them very, very well.” He stood and smoothed his pants down. 

“I should get going.” The white haired boy started towards the door. Hajime stood and quickly followed him. 

“But- the snow? You can’t walk!” Komaeda waved a hand at him. 

“I can take a bus, it’s not far from here. Thank you for letting me stay, Hajime, but I think I’ve pestered you for long enough.” 

“Nagito! Hey, wait!” Hajime called out. Komaeda turned and gave him a forced smile. 

“I’ll see you at school on Monday, Hajime.” With that, Nagito walked down the stairs and onto the snow covered sidewalk. Hajime helplessly watched him go.   
  
What the hell? Why had he suddenly freaked out like that? Had hajime done smothering wrong? 

He groaned and stomped upstairs to his room. The brunette threw himself onto his bed and sighed.   
  
Komaeda really pissed him off sometimes! Why did he have to be so touchy? 

Hajime thought back to their last conversation. Nagito had given him a pretty detailed description of someone he liked. Their class wasn’t even that big, who the hell could he have been talking about?!


End file.
